Modern vehicles often include a variety of electronic devices that provide wireless communications. These electronic devices can include vehicle telematics units that communicate using a cellular communication system. Other examples of electronic devices include Wi-Fi modules that can provide wireless Internet access to wireless devices located nearby the vehicle. The wireless devices can communicate data with the Internet via the Wi-Fi modules using various short-range wireless communication protocols. The Wi-Fi modules ultimately carry communications between the Internet and the wireless devices using the cellular communication system. The vehicles featuring these electronic devices may be sold in a large number of different areas and each area may legally specify operating parameters for the electronic devices. Determining the destination of individual vehicles among a stream of vehicles manufactured in an assembly facility and then specifying operating parameters for the vehicle electronics for each vehicle based on this determination can be overly complex. A mechanism that controls the operating parameters of vehicle electronic devices based on vehicle location can simplify vehicle assembly.